All Switched Up
by AusllyGirl123
Summary: After I woke up and turned my head, I saw my own body laying on the floor unconscious. Confused, I stood up, taller then I normally do. What is going on? I thought, looking in the mirror. "No... way..." I said out loud, a shocked look on my face. "I'm trapped in Austin's body!" (Not very good summery but please try it!)
1. Summery

**Hello all you who decided to read this! I'm new to this site so... yeah. Anyway, this is a new Austin and Ally fanfiction. And it's my first one. So thank you for giving me a chance and reading this. ;3 Also, I don't cuss. It will include cussing but I will put a * instead of one letter in the cuss word. =**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters from the show.**

* * *

_Introduction_

_Ally's POV_

After I woke up and turned my head, I saw my own body in a pink t-shirt with flower print and jean shorts.

Confused, I stood up, feeling taller then I normally do.

_What is going on? _I thought, looking in the mirror that was on the wall. "No... Way..." I said, my eyes wide in shock. "I'm trapped in Austins body!"

* * *

**Ok well that's the introduction. Sorry it was so short... The chapters will be a lot longer then that. =3 So what do you guys think? Should I write the fanfic? Not write it? Please review! You can give me any advise if you want. I will say nothing mean to any reviewers or anything like that. I will also answer some questions you guys may have when and if I post the next chapter. Please review!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


	2. No ordinary day

**A/N~ Hi! Thanks guys for the reviews! =3 Well I'd like to give a shout out to my first five reviewers, slne13u, RFAAFan, Life life love life, cheryllin9843, and lucydavies9815. And thanks everyone else who reviewed! This first chapter will kind of be saying what Austin and Ally's life is like. So I hope you enjoy it! =3**

**lucydavies9815~ Nope. I just thought of the idea while watching the episode where Dez and Austin switch bodies and Trish and Ally switch bodies. =3**

**LoveShipper~ You'll find out in chapter two. =3 I think you'll be superised on how the fanfiction ends. It makes it more realistic at the very end. x3**

**honesthannah~ Thanks! =3 I hope it'll be good.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Austin and Ally. If I did, in the next episode in season three, there would be like... 456458949587689476848534895763 unblocked kisses.**

* * *

_ **No ****ordinary ****day**_

**Ally's POV**

"Allyson Marie Dawson get your fat as* down here now!" My dad exclaimed from downstairs.

It was November 16, 8:04 AM.

"Coming!" I yelled back, wincing in pain as I set my hand on my bruising and bleeding cheek.

I quickly opened my door and walked down the stairs, trying to stop myself from falling.

When I got down, I saw empty beer bottles and half empty ones laying everywhere.

"W-what happened h-here?" I stuttered, looking around the beer smelling house.

Dad ignored me and just walked up to me, grabbed my hair, and threw me on the ground.

"What do you think happened, Allyson?" He growled at me, his venomis eyes staring at me darkly.

"U-um y-" "I didn't ask for a answer!" He screamed at me, punching me in the jaw.

I stumbled back at the force, holding back my tears.

He punched me harshly in the gut. Then kicked me harshly in my shin.

Then he stepped toward to and grabbed tightly onto my arm. "Now get cleaning, Allyson."

I glanced at the clock from the corner of my eye. 8:18 AM.

"B-but dad, I n-need to go t-to s-scho-"

"No excuses, you pathetic, useless, bi*ch!" He cut me off again, slapping me harshly.

I stepped away from him, my bruised cheek burning with pain.

He grabbed my hair and slammed me onto the wall.

My legs started to shake and I was struggling to stand.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, breathing shakily and holding in my tears.

A hand yanked me up and pushed me agenst the wall forcefully.

"What did I say, Allyson?" My dad said darkly, his eyes burning into mine. "Get. Cleaning. Now."

He shoved me onto the ground and walked up the stairs, shaking his head and muttering about me being a terrible daughter.

I finally let a few tears flow down my face as I struggled to get up, blood running down a cut in my head.

Groaning in pain, I began to clean up the mess of disgusting alcohol mess and beer.

I looked up the stairs and saw my dad enter my room.

Wait a second. _My songbook is in there! _I thought, quickly dropping what I had and running up the stairs.

I peered into my room and saw my dad grab my songbook/diary/journal.

"D-dad? P-please put that down." I said quietly, cautiously taking a step toward him.

He opened my songbook and turned around once he heard my voice.

Quickly, he threw my songbook on my bed and wrapped his hand around my neck.

He shoved me agenst the wall and tightened his grip on my neck.

"What was that?" He spat, staring at me.

I didn't reply. I was to scared and I couldn't breathe.

"That's what I thought." He muttered, throwing me once again on the black hardwood floor.

He walked back to my bed and picked up my songbook, scanning the brown leather cover before opening it again.

My eyes flicked from my songbook to my open window.

Then I got an idea.

_ I'm gonna die. I'm so gonna die if I do this._

But I did it anyway.

As quickly as I could, I stood up, ripped my songbook from my dads hand, and jumped over to my window.

I saw a mop of blonde hair walking down the sidewalk.

Austin.

_Sh*t_

Then I remembered my room was on the second floor.

_And again. Sh*t._

"Allyson!" I heard my dads angry yell from behind me then I felt hands wrap around my waist.

_It's now or never. _I thought then I jumped out of the window, my songbook in my hands.

I landed on the side of my leg and pain shot up my leg.

I let out a pained scream, causing Austin to stop walking.

He looked at my bloody figure and his eyes widened at the site of me.

"Dorkson?" He called. He started walking towards me, a tiny bit of worry in his eyes.

"D-don't c-come over here, A-Austin!" I tried to call to him. It came out as a loud whisper.

"Allyson!" I heard my dad scream from... behind me.

A hand wrapped around my arm and started dragging me away.

I quickly stood up, trying to ignore the sharp pain in my leg.

I quickly ripped my arm from my dads and grabbed my songbook and started-well, tried-to run from my dad.

Austin still stood there, frozen with shock.

The pain in my leg got worse and I collapsed, my dad chasing after me.

"Ally!" I heard Austin yell.

I felt strong arms softly pick me up bridal style and begin running.

Austins face is the last this I saw before everything became dark.

* * *

"Austin, make sure she's ok and wakes up!"

"Ok mom."

"It's ok, Ally. Your going to be ok."

_But what if I'm not?_

"Austin, who is this?"

...

Silence.

Just silence.

"Ally? Ally are you ok?"

_I don't know._

I tried to talk but I couldn't. I couldn't open my eyes. I was cold.

"Ally, please talk to me."

...

* * *

"Ally? Ally, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes, my head throbbing in pure pain.

"Uhh... W-where am I?" I asked, confused as I looked around the white room.

I felt a warm hand resting on my arm and I turned my head to see it was Austins. "Your at the hospital. You passed out after I was carrying you to my house."

"Oh." I replied. "S-someone r-robbed us and hurt m-me..." I lied, avoiding his gaze. "Um... h-how am I n-not b-bloody?"

His cheeks went pink and he scrached the back of his head. "Uh... I kind of came to my house and my mom was kinda there and I kinda told my mom that I found you like that and she kinda said you could stay but that we had to take you to the hospital and she kinda told me to put you in the bathroom and I kinda did and she kinda washed the blood off of you and kinda asked me to give you some of my cloth so I kinda went in the bathroom with my cloth and kinda maybe... um... Saw you...?"

* * *

_**A week ago**_

**_Austins_ POV  
**

I quickly ran into my house, Ally still uncontious in my arms.

"It's ok, Ally." I cooed, moving a strand of hair from her face. "Mom!" I yelled, trying to find my mom, Mimi Moon.

She came over to me and said, "Oh hello, sweetie. How are y- AHHH! Who is that?!"

"Mom calm down. This is Ally and I found her running out of her house like this. I was carrying her here then she was uncontious so I carryed her here. She goes to Marino High**(1)** but I have no idea how this happened. Please help her."

I begged, not letting go of Ally.

"Ok. Go put her in the bathroom and I'll be right there." She said.

I nodded and walked over to the bathroom. Once I was there, I sat down on the floor with Ally in my lap. I sighed and looked at her. Her hair was matted with dry blood and she had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"It's alright, Ally. Your gonna be ok." I felt her hand twitch and I looked at her, begging silently for her to open her eyes.

She didn't move.

"Alright Austin. I'm gonna need for you to exit the bathroom so that I can fix her up." My mom said, walking into the bathroom.

I nodded and carefully set Ally on the black and white marble floor then went out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I heard my mom call me. "Austin, honey, coulp you bring me one of your shirts and sweat pants?"

"Sure, mom!" I called back, grabbing a shirt and pants.

I walked into the bathroom. "Here you go- AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in a high pitch voice.

I quickly covered my eyes and said while walking out, "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

* * *

_**Present**_

_**Ally's POV**_

"Oh." Then I realized what he ment by 'Saw you' and I blushed.

"Um A-Austin? W-what's the d-date?" I asked, looking at his hand that was now resting on mine.

Austin looked over at a calander of the wall. "Um... It's November 26th. 5:51."  
**|-Stupid random big space that won't go away-|**

"Ugh." I groaned, closing my eyes and just now fealing the heat from Austin's hand on mine. "I-I missed a w-whole week of s-school."

Austin chuckled and squeezed my hand, which was now intertwined with his. "My mom called the school and told them you were sick. No need to worry

I sighed and said, "So I-I was i-in a c-coma?"

"Yep." Austin said, popping the "P".

I looked at him with confusion in my eyes. "D-don't you think y-you should oh I don't know... C-call the d-doctor and t-tell him I'm a-awake?"

Austin sat there for a second before realization hit him. "Oh! Yeah." He said, pressing a small green button.

Austin reached over to a small counter, stretching like his life depended on it, and grabbed a cup of water, all without letting go of my hand.

I blushed a little as I watched him get the water without letting go of my hand.

"Here you go, Ally." He said, handing me the plastic cup.

I smiled a little and took the cup, tipping it up to my lips and taking a drink out of it.

Just then, about four doctors rushed into the room, pushing Austin out of the way and causing him to let go of my hand.

They looked at me and all gasped.

"She's awake!"

"Sir, we need you to exit the room." One of the doctors said to Austin.

I looked at Austin and shook me head. "Can he please stay?"

One of the doctors looked at me and sighed, "Fine. The boy can stay."

"Ally!" A familiar voice said.

I saw a Latina with long, black curled hair run up to me.

"Trish!" I smiled and laughed as she shoved a doctor away and hugged me.

"I was so worried about you, Ally!" Trish is the only one who knows what my dad does to me. So she's constantly worried about me.

"I'm fine, Trish." A doctor looked at Trish with narrowed eyes and said, "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Fine fine..." Trish said, starting to walk out. She glared at Austin before going out of the room.

A few minutes later, the doctors finally said I was fine and that I had to stay in the hospital for another week untill I'm fully recovered.

It was 10:57 by the time the doctors left.

"A-Austin, d-don't you have t-to leave?" I asked quietly as he sat down on the hospital bed and intertwined our hands again.

He shook his head and said sternly, "No. Now that your awake, I'm not going to leave you." He sat down on a chair that was beside the hospital bed, not letting go of our hands.

"T-the doctors will m-make you l-leave." I said, looking down at my fingers.

"I won't let them. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to." He said, squeezing my hand.

I nodded, knowing I wasn't going to win this battle. "Well now what?"

Austin shrugged. Just then, a doctor came in and looked at Austin. "Excuse me, Sir. Visiting hours are over. You need to leave."

"No. Please let me stay. I'm really worried about Ally and I'm not going to leave her just after she woke up." Austin begged, looking like he was about to go on his knees.

The doctor sighed and said, "Fine. But don't bother Mrs. Dawson."

Yes!" Austin fist pumped the air but then realized he was acting stupid. "I-I mean," He deepened his voice. "Oh course, ma'am."

I giggled as she doctor walked out. Austin came over to the hospital bed and sat down beside me. "Do all thoes cuts hurt?" He asked as he intertwined his hand with mine.

I blushed lightly, looking down at our hands. "S-suprisingly, no. B-but I'm really t-tired. After all, i-it's like 11 a-at n-night." I stuttered.

Austin chuckled, squeezing my hand lightly then getting up. "Yeah. I'll let you sleep." He sat down in the chair, letting go of my hand. "Goodnight."

"G-goodnight." I said quietly, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

I woke up to hearing a low moan. Opening my eyes, I saw Ally stirr slightly.

She moaned again and it sounded like she was in pain.

"Ally...?" I said cautiously, standing up from the chair.

"No... Dad..." Ally said quietly. Then she let out a loud scream. She gripped the the bed sheets and let out another scream. She started thrashing around and twisting and turning.

"Ally!" I tried to shake her awake but she just screamed again.

At that moment, four doctors came rushing in and trying to hold Ally's limbs down.

She screamed again as one of the doctors tried to keep her head still.

"Sir we're gonna need you to leave." One of the doctors told me.

I shook my head, my eyes full of worrie. "No. I can't leave her."

Suddenly Ally was still. Then she mumbled a name, "Austin..." She kept repeating my name. It started getting louder untill she screamed it.

One of the doctors looked at me. "Is your name Austin?" I nodded my head. The doctor did some hand signal and motioned me over to Ally.

"Austin..." Ally repeated again.

"Ally, it's ok. I'm right here." I said. I set my hand carefully on her cheek and she let out another pained scream.

A doctor tried to shove me away but I quickly shook Ally's shaking figure and she shot up, tears in her eyes. "Austin." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck.

She started crying into my shoulder, her grip tightening on my neck.

"Ally your ok... Nobody is going to hurt you." I soothed, wrapping my arms around her petite waist.

I lightly squeezed her small frame as she cried, rubbing small circles on her back.

I didn't even notice the doctors had left as we hugged. I was only focused on Ally's crying and her strawberry scent.

After a while, she stopped crying but didn't pull away from the hug.

"S-sorry." Ally stuttered quietly, pulling back.

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"Y-yes I did," She started, sitting back down on the bed. "I-I got your s-shirt wet."

I chuckled a little, looking at the damp spot on my shoulder. "I don't mind. I can always take it off, now can't I?"

Ally giggled and smiled a tiny bit. "P-please don't."

I smiled and sat beside her on the bed, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

Ally gladly returned the hug and asked, "W-what time i-is i-it?"

I pulled away and looked at my watch. "Uh... 4:46 A.M."

"O-oh." She said, laying back down on the bed.

I smiled and watched her close her eyes. "Goodnight... Well... Goodmorning."

Ally giggled, turning on her side and looking at me.

I leaned down to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Get some rest." I cooed softly, sitting back down on the chair.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

"Get some rest." Austin said softly after he kissed me on the cheek.

My cheeks got hot after he kissed me but I smiled and soon, fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N~ So how did you like chapter 1? Sorry I didn't get it updated faster... But here is is. =3 Please R&R!**

**(1) I don't own it**

**Questions you could answer in a Review~**

**Why did Ally react so badly when her Dad read her Songbook?**

**Why did Ally's bully, Austin, save her from her abusive dad?**

**Why did Ally have a nightmare?**

**What was Ally's nightmare about?**

**And finally, **

**Why did Ally scream Austin's name in her nightmare?**

**I'll update as fast as I can. Thanks for reading this!**

**PEACE!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


	3. Austin

**A/N~ Hallo, mah fellow readers! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy. But here's chapter 2! I noticed there where a few spelling mistakes is the last chapter. Ok so this one is saying what Austin's life is like. =3 So yeah. And I'm delaying then switching bodies until chapter four. I'll try to update as soon as I can with chapter three!**

**honesthannah~ Half of yours is right. =3 You'll see what Ally's dream was in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD~ Thanks! =3 And maybe that first answer is right. :3 And the second one might be right, and the third one isn't right. But I'll try to get all the answers in this chapter and the next chapter.**

**tarbo1~ Yesh I will, sistah.**

**Manlyman123~ Yes I do know you. You, mah friend, are indeed mah cousin. But you knew that already so... Yeah. No offence taken. =3**

**Disclaimer~ Blah blah blah I don't own this stuff and stuff that I don't own. -To lazy to do a proper disclaimer-**

**Okie well on with the chapter!**

* * *

**_Austin_**

**_Austin's POV_**

**_~The next day at 3:40 P.M._**

**_Ally's taking a nap. =3_**

Why'd I kiss her cheek? I'm such an idiot! I should HATE her!

_Maybe I just felt bad for her. I mean, a robber DID break into her house. I think._

I looked up at her now sleeping form, taking in all the details of her body.

Her brunette hair with amber highlights cascaded down her back like a brown waterfall, her flawless face reflecting the light from the moon that was showing through the blinds. _She doesn't wear makeup but her face is beautiful and_ _h__er hair looks so soft..._

_DON'T THINK LIKE THAT, AUSTIN!_

_I don't like her. I don't like her. I just feel bad for her. In a month, it'll be the same again._

I sighed, looking down at my fingers. I don't have time for a relationship. I'm to busy with practicing with my problem.

_Even if I did like her, why would she like someone like me?_

I looked at my phone and sighed. 3:42.

Standing up, I walked over to the door, glancing at Ally one more time before leaving.

* * *

"Austin! Hi! How have you been?" My 37 year old therapist, Katie, asked me.

Katie has blond hair that goes down to her shoulders. She also has blue eyes and a light tan. She's also very perky but can be serious when people need her to. She also has a sister named McKenzie.

I shrugged. "I'm working on it. I can almost tell W's from U's and l's from i's, but not B's from D's." I said, sitting in a brown leather chair across from my therapist.

Katie smiled and placed a piece of paper on my side of the desk we were sitting at. "Good! Ok let me ask you some questions. Which way is left?" She asked me.

I thought for a moment before beginning to point to the right, then stopping and pointing to the left.

"Great job!" Katie squealed. "You couldn't tell them apart last week. Your getting SO much better!" **(A/N~ Any of you figure it out yet?)**

I smiled slightly and chuckled at her perky-ness.

"Ok so I want you to write a sentence on this piece of paper," She pointed to the paper in front of me, "write 'A small boy walked a big dog with his dad.'"

I nodded and picked up the pencil. When I was done writing, I handed the paper to Katie.

She scanned it and smiled. "Only a few mistakes," She said, handing the paper to me.

I read it. '_A smali boy ulked a dig bog with his dab.' _

I sighed, dropping the paper and resting my head in my hands.

"I'm never going to get dette- I mean better. Now I can't even speak right!" I exclaimed, running a hand through my hair.

Katie sighed and walked over to me, crouching down and pulling me into a hug.

"Austin, I've helped many dyslexic **(A/N~ Did you guess it right?) **kids. Anyone can be cured.

I sighed in annoyance and wrapped my arms around her.

"But you've been helping me for four years. I shoulb-should be fine dy- by now!" I exclaimed. "I can't even talk right!"

Katie pulled away and looked at me. "Austin, some kids take four to ten months to cure, and some take four to ten years to cure. I'm not gonna give up on you, Austin. And I just hope you don't give up on yourself." She stated.

See? Told you she could be serious.

"Thanks, Katie." I said, smiling at her.

"No problem, Austin." She said, sitting back in her chair.

Once she set back down, she picked up her designer handbag and dug threw it, before pulling out another piece of folded piece of paper.

"Let's move on to math." She said, placing the paper in front of me.

I nodded nervously and looked at the paper.

I was never good at this.

She was helping me tell the difference between Multiplication and Addition.

"Ok," She started, handing me a pencil, "the first question is...?"

I studied the problem. 88 divided... or times 2. "Um..." I looked at it.

The symbols and letters started to move and get all jumbled up. "Um.. I-it's 88 d-divided by 2?" I asked/stated nervously.

She smiled and nodded. "Great!"

I sighed in relief and leaned back in my chair before looking at the next question.

"What does the next one say?" Katie asked me, looking at me.

I looked down at the paper at the second question. 12 times 6. "It's 12..." I trailed off when the numbers suddenly switched places.

"Uh... T-twenty-one... No twelve..." The numbers started to blur started to move around on the paper.

_I can't do it._ I thought, watching as the numbers and symbols moved around like fish in a tiny pond.

"I can't do it." I whispered, leaning back in the chair. "I can't do it." I repeated.

I looked at Katie, her eyes full of sorrow.

"I should know this by now. You've de-been helpim- I mean helping me with this for years now and we're getting nowhere!" I said, my voice getting louder with every word.

I started to get up to leave when Katie stopped me and pushed me back down in the chair. "Austin, you are going to get better. I promised you that you would get better. Now let me help you."

I sighed in anger, running a hand through my hair again. "How? How is that even possible!? You've been helping me for FOUR YEARS, Katie. I haven't gotten ANY better since then!" I said, raising my voice again.

"Austin," Katie started putting both her hands on my shoulders. "you HAVE gotten better. I remember the first time you came here, you were in fifth grade and failing math AND English. Now you have B's in both classes. You've improved A LOT, and you know it." She finished firmly, looking at me.

I sighed again, sitting back down with my head in my hands. "But what if I don't?" My voice slightly cracked as I spoke, not looking up at Katie. "W-what if I never get detter?" I don't bother to fix my mistake. "People at school are starting to notice my disorber. They keep telling me that I'm acting like a Dyslexic and that people who have Dyslexia are just bi*ches. I keep talking wrong and keep getting picked to read in English class. I always make up an excuse to leave defore I get the chance to reab. My friends make fun of me for it, teachers mostly pick de to read in front of the class, nobody else, and it's just so frusterating not being able to tell B's from D's and l's from i's and W's from U's. I'm just lucky I know the difference between M and N," I say, a tear slipping out of my eye. "it's just to much to handle," I whisper, wondering if she could hear me.

Katie sighed and stood up. She walked up beside me and started rubbing my back. "I think we're done for today." She murmered, giving me a hug before I left.

* * *

"Austin, is that you?" I hear my mom's voice from the kitchen.

My house is a tiny two bedroom house with a small kitchen, small living room, and small bathroom.

"Yeah!" I called back, collapsing on the couch.

My mom walked over to me and sat beside me. "How was your Dyslexia therapy with Katie?" She asked, turning to me.

"Hard." I muttered, looking down at my hands.

Mom sighed and side hugged me. "It's ok, sweetie."

I shook my head, "No it's not, Mom. I'm not normal. I'm just a bisabled, stupid, sixteen year olb. I'm just a messed up kid that can't reab right or do math right. I can't even fu*king talk right!"

"Austin! Language!" My mom scolded after I finished my rant. "Your not stupid, Austin. You may be disabled, but for someone who struggles more then a normal person should if they have Dyslexia, you are improving very well."

I sighed. "Sure. I'll de- I mean be in my room." I muttered, standing up from the couch and walking over to my small room.

My room had an old fashion guitar, blue walls, a keyboard, a drum set, and a bass. I guess you could say I'm obsessed with music.

Spotting the paper in the corner of my room, I walked over to it and picked it up, sitting down on the desk that I had.

_Maybe I should try to write a song. _I thought, reaching for my pencil. For some unknown reason, I never seen to mess up when I write songs.

But I'm not very good at writing songs.

Thoughts began running through my head, trying to find some inspiration for a song.

Then I thought back to my sister, Aubrey Moon, who was in the hospital with cancer.

I sighed, then started writing.

_Dead star shines_

_light up the sky_

_I'm all out of breath,_

_my walls are closing in._

_Days go by..._

_give me a sign._

_Come back to the end,_

_the shepherd of the da*ned_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost,_

_no longer the same,_

_and I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive, _

_if you show me the way_

_forever and ever the scares will remain_

_I'm falling apart... _

_Leave me here forever in the dark..._

_Daylight dies,_

_blackout the sky._

_Does anyone care?_

_Is anybody there?_

_Take this life,_

_empty inside,_

_I'm already dead,_

_I'll rise to fall again._

_I can feel you falling away..._**|Another big random space that won't go away|**

_No longer the lost,_

_no longer the same,_

_and I can see you starting to break..._

_I'll keep you alive,_

_if you show me the way_

_Forever,_

_and ever,_

_the scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart_

_leave me here forever in the dark..._

_God help me I've come undone,_

_out of the light of the sun._

_God help me I've come undone,_

_out of the light of the sun..._

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost_

_no longer the same_

_and I can see you starting to break,_

_I'll keep you alive,_

_if you show me the way._

_Forever,_

_and ever,_

_the scars will remain..._

_Give me a sign,_

_(there's something buried in the words.)_

_Give me a sign,_

_(your tears are adding to the flood)_

_Just give me a sign!_

_(there's something buried in the words)_

_Give me a sign_

_(your tears are adding to the flood)_

_Just give me a sign_

_(there's something buried in the words)_

_Give me a sign_

_(your tears are adding to the flood)_

_Forever,_

_and ever,_

_the scars will remain..._ **(1)**

I smiled brightly as I finished the song. _YAY ME!_ I thought.

"Yay you what?" I heard my moms voice in front of me.

"Oh... I saib- said that out loud?" I asked, glancing at the paper and back to my mom.

She chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Yes you did. What's so yay-ish? Wait is that even a word?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, Mom. But I just wrote a song!" I exclaimed happily, jumping up and down like a three year old who just found a penny.

My mom smiled and looked at the paper. "Great job, Austin!" She exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks, mom!" I grinned like an idiot as I re-read my song. "I wrote it for Aubrey." I explained, handing her the two pieces of paper.

She smiled sadly as she read the song. "Honey this is great! Aubrey is going to love it."

Aubrey got lung cancer two years ago before our dad left out of no where. He used to smoke tobacco and Aubrey was always around him when he did. She used to accidentally breathe in the smoke, which caused her to get lung cancer.

"Um Mom," I started, looking up at her. "when can we see her?"

My mom sighed and sat down. "We can see her tomorrow. Their giving her surgery in a few minutes so we can't see her now."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. "I'm gonna head to work early." I said, starting to get up.

"You sure, honey?" My mom asked, watching me get up.

I nodded. "Yeah. See you later." I said as I started walking off to my job at Burger King**(2)**.

* * *

**(1)~ Give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin I dun own it. =3**

**(2) Burger King a... fast-food-place-that-doesn't-pay-a-lot. I dun own it either. =3**

**A/N~ Okie! How'd you guys like chapter two? I hope it wasn't to short. I only got like one question in this chapter so... Yeah. The rest of the questions will hopefully be in chapter three which I will post on the third. Oh and by the way, HAPPEH NEW YEAR, MAH FRIENDZ!**

**Also, my cousin, Katie, (Familiar?) helped me with some thingys in this chapter. She gave me the idea of Austin having a sister who has cancer, so that'll help the story. =3 Also, she reviewed and her username was Manly Man123. Heh. Ok well that's it for this chapter!**

**Questions~**

**In the first chapter, why did Ally react so badly when her dad read her songbook?**

**In the first chapter, why did Ally have a nightmare? (Two answer question)**

**In the first chapter, what was Ally's nightmare about?**

**And finally,**

**In the first chapter, why did Ally scream Austin's name in her sleep?**

**PEACE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, FRIENDZ**

**~AusllyGirl123**

**~ManlyMan123**


	4. Questions answered and it's the same

**A/N~ Thanks, guys, for the reviews! =) I finally got the inspiration to write this chapter cause I was debating on what it should be about. And I was wondering if I should do my homework or update this but I ended up not doing any of them cause right now, it's 12:55 AM. o3o I got so much homework fo the break. And in this chapter, questions are gonna be answered. Hehehehehe... Well anywayyyyy I didn't get many questions in the reviews so I'll just get on with the chapter. =3**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Austin & Ally or Trish & Dez or Trent or Elliot or Dallas or Kira or Cassidy or any other characters from the show.**

* * *

**_Questions answered and it's the same_**

**_Ally's POV_**

When I woke up from the nap I took without knowing, I turned to see Austin not sitting in the chair he was sitting at.

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, remembering the dream I had last night. A memory of it flashed through my mind.

* * *

_I sat in a corner, my legs curled up to my chest as I hugged them tightly._

_My dad stood in front of me, anger in his eyes as Austin stood in front of my closed door,pressing himself agenst it with terror filling his eyes._

_"Allyson... What then f*ck have I told you about bringing a god da*n boy home...?" My dad asked darkly, stepping closer to me._

_I pushed myself closer agenst the wall as I looked at my dad, my face filled with pain and horror. "D-dad I-I'm sorry I- H-he was j-just walking me back from s-school. P-please don't h-hurt him..." I whispered, not daring to look up at him._

_My eyes were fixed on Austin's non-moving figure as I spoke, watching his every move until I saw my dad's feet turn around and start moving toward him._

_"No... Dad please no." I whispered, beginning to try to get off the ground._

_Austin stared at my dad, not moving or breathing. His whole body seemed to be frozen with shock as he watched my dad walk over to him slowly._

_"You..." I dad growled lowly, wrapping his hand around Austins neck and shoving him agenst the wall._

_Austin hit his head on the wall, his gaze everywhere but on my dad. _

_I looked at Austin fearfully as I watched my dad throw him to the ground. "Austin..." I whispered._

_My dad then picked Austin up and forced him on his feet, then kneeing him where the sun don't shine._

_Austin groaned in pain and hunched over, clenching his fist in pain. _

_I tried to stand up but I couldn't move. I was stuck watching my dad pick Austin up again and ram him harshly into the wall._

_"Austin!" I said louder, finally standing up and stumbling toward him. _

_my dad easily shoved me away with force, causing me to fall on the brown tile floor with a loud thud._

_I groaned in pain as a large bump started to form on the back of my head._

_"Ally." Austin whispered._

_My dad slammed his fist onto Austins face and spat loudly into his face, "Don't you dare say her f*cking name!"_

_I noticed blood start to come out of Austins nose after my dad had punched him again._

_I don't know why I didn't do anything. I just watched as my dad punched Austin in several places countless times._

_The next thing that happened shocked me._

_My dad wrapped both his hands around Austins neck and I noticed Austins face start to get purple. _

_What suprised me though is that Austin didn't try to fight back. He just stood there as my dad choaked him to death. Wait what?_

_I watched as my dad let go of Austins neck and Austin instantly fell to the floor, his skin paler then Edward_ Cullen's**(1)(A/N~ I just had to do that. x3)**

_I gasped as my dad simply grabbed his jacket and wallet before walking out the door. _

_I walked up to Austin and shook him. "Austin." I whispered, watching as he layed there lifelessly. _

_"Austin!" I repeted louder. _

_My face drained it's color when I realized Austin was freezing cold. "Austin!" I yelled it again. _

_I suddenly felt something like hands wrap around my bloody jean covered legs and pink shirt and floral cardigan._

_I screamed and turned around, seeing no-one there but still feeling hands holding onto my limbs. _

_Then I felt a hand barely touch my cheek and I screamed again._

_I didn't want to leave Austin, but I started running out of my house and suddenly fell into darkness._

* * *

I hated that dream. I've been having these dreams for a few weeks, but every time I dream about them, their different.

Like just now, I just dreamed about what would happen if my dad read my songbook when Austin found me.

* * *

_I quickly ran up the stairs after my dad had entered my room._

_When I looked into my room, I saw my dad pick up my songbook. _

_I didn't say anything. I should have, though._

_What I did though, is watch my dad open to a random page in the book and begin to read it._

_His hands clenched the book in anger as he read it. Then he dropped the book and screamed loudly, "Allyson!"_

_I timidly walked into the room, my head down as I looked at my not very interesting shoes. "Y-yes?" I said quietly, not looking up._

_I heard my dad walk toward me then stop. "Would you like to tell me what the f*ck THIS is about?" He demanded angrily as he held the page in front of my face._

_I looked up and read the page,_

_"_Dear songbook,

Today, my dad beat me even worse. I can't express how much I hate him. It's his fault that I have PTSD**(A/N~ Post Traumatic Stress Disorder if any of you didn't know.)**. Almost every day, I get flash backs of the past when my dad would beat my eight year old sister, Amy and , Amy got so weak, she couldn't stand, and our dad forced me to watch him beat her until she finally did nothing with her, only left the room. Then that midnight, she was gone.

I always stopped myself from crying from that day on. I needed to be strong for Amy and I couldn't give up. Sometimes, I used to tell Amy storied about our mom cause she never met her. I always think I see Amy places like at the store eating something in the corner when I'm shopping, but I know it's not real. Our mom ran away from our family because my dad became abusive and would always abuse my mom. I miss her so much.

xo ~Ally"

_I noticed I was tearing up as I read it. _

_I knew he would find out. _

_That's why I freaked out when he went in my room._

_He hated Amy and our mom with a passion. _

_Whenever I spoke of them, he would always beat me even more._

_He ripped the paper from my face and looked at me. "Don't you f*cking cry, you bi*ch!" He slammed his fist into my face and I stumbled back, falling on the floor._

_"Why?" I whispered to myself as I looked at the ceiling, not moving. _

_Then I woke up. _**(A/N~ Remember this line for the maybe third to last chapter. Hehehehe...)**

* * *

That dream had made me cry. It was so hard to remember Amy and my mom, Penny Dawson.

I sighed in sadness after my two flashbacks were over, shuddering and holding in my cries of pain and sadness.

Laying back down, I finally closed my eyes and pulled the thin hospital blankets up above my neck, shivering before finally falling asleep.

* * *

_**Austin's**_** POV**

I can't believe it. _She's_ gone. This can't be happening. It was my dad and now_ her_?

"Mom... T-this can't be happening. T-they said _she_ was getting better." I whispered, staring at _her_ with tears welling up in my eyes.

My mom looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry honey but... _She's_ gone." She whispered, pulling me into a hug.

I let a few tears slit from my eye lids as I hugged my mom back. "Let's go home." She murmered, pulling away from the hug and taking me out of the hospital, away from _her_.

* * *

_**Two days later**_

_**Ally's POV**_

It was my first day back from school. I got let out of the hospital yesterday and they said I could go to school.

As soon as I walked in, all eyes were on me.

Oh yeah, did I mention I was on the news? Great. Note the sarcasm.

Apparently, a news reporter somehow convinced Austin to tell them what had happened that he knows.

He said, _"From I saw, she was running from her house all covered in bruises and cuts and wounds in different places of her body. She was in a coma for a week and when she woke up, she told me a robber had broken into her house and hurt her. Though she never told me what the robber looked like."_

It was just what I needed in school now. Again, note the sarcasm.

I started walked to my locker, a little bit of limp still in my step.

Everyone was staring at me as if they expected me to do something.

Then I heard his voice

And now I know why they were expecting something to happen.

"Looks like Dorkson decided to come out of hiding like a wimp at the hospital." He said.

When he said it, I couldn't help but feel a little hurt cause I thought we were friends. But I knew it would get back to normal some day.

I decided not to say or do anything when Austin said that. I just spun my locker combination and opened my locker.

Then a carton of hot and spoiled milk spilled on me.

Austin, Trent, Elliot, Eathen, Kira, Tilly, Violet, and Jackie started laughing like crazy.

I got so angry at them. But mostly Austin cause he knew I had just gotten out of the hospital but he hurts me again.

I felt a hand push me into a locker but I put my arms out just in time to stop myself from going face first into the paint chipped steal locker.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said slowly and darkly, never knowing could talk like that.

I saw Kira smirk from the corner of my eye and she said while chuckling, "Aww! Is wittly Awwy being a wittle fisty baby?"

Everyone in the hallway started laughing but I didn't move, nor did I try to get the disgusting milk off of me.

I just got a burst of courage as I spoke, "I said leave me alone." I repeated, lookng straight into Kira's eyes.

She looked like she just heard a stupid joke. "Your kidding your ugly little face, right?"

I had no emotion on my face at that moment.

Then I thought of something to say, "You know, I would slap you, but I don't want to make your face look better."

A chorus of 'Ohhh!''s echoed through the hallway after I spoke.

Austin and the other guys looked like they were holding back laughter.

Kira's face was just down right priceless.

She was about to say something back but I cut her off right before she spoke, "Also, I would take you to a pie eating contest but I can tell you already won," I paused to look her up and down before finishing, "twice."

Then I walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Kira and a bunch of ohhhing people.

* * *

**A/N~ Well there's chapter three! =D I finally got this finished at... 3:26 AM. Wow. I didn't know it would take this long. Anyway, sorry for any typos in this chapter or any mistakes. If you could like to give me advice to make good chapters, please do. :3 I'll try to update again in two days! =3 Well maybe on Monday so maybe tomorrow. ;3**

**Questions to answer in review(Only two of them)~**

**Why did Ally think she was seeing Amy at stores when she wet shopping?**

**and**

**Who did Austin mean by ****_she _****at the hospital?**

**I'm gonna start a little 'Question of the Day' thingy. =3 So the question of the day today, for you guys, is, what was the strangest thing that happened to you or your friend when you were at school?**

**Ok well thanks a lot for reading this, guys! =D**


	5. Switched

**A/N~ Hey, guys! I know I'm a terrible person for not updating for a week but I keep getting loads of math homework from my math teacher. WHY YOU DO DIS, MRS. STRINGER! Ok well here's chapter 4. The moment you've all been waiting for... THE SWITCH! Oh yeah, and please review! 5 reviews and I'll update. :3 **

**F5AAFan~ Nice x3. I'm wired almost all the time.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own A&A or any other characters from the story.**

* * *

**_Switched_**

**_Ally's POV_**

"Now get to school."

_SLAM!_

**(A/N~ By the way, there is an important note at the bottom. Please read it. ;3)**

I groaned in pain as I flopped down on my bed, a jolt of pain shooting up my spine.

_I hate my life._ I thought.

Forcing myself up, I started getting ready for school.

I put on a knee length black skirt, a floral print tank top, and a see trough blouse over top of it.

Once I was about to leave my bedroom, I saw a tall blondie walking down the sidewalk.

_He is so hot... Wait no he's not!_

I cautiously opened my window and said shakily, "Um Austin? Are you ok?"

He had his hand running through his hair, and it looked like he was about to cry.

He stopped at the sound of my voice.

Turning his head to he, he simply sent me a cold glare, and shook his head while walking again.

Huh. That was interesting.

"Allyson! Get to school!" I dad screamed from downstairs.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my handbag and walked downstairs, straight out of my house without another word.

* * *

I got to school early. Half an hour early.

There were about five students here at the moment, including me.

I silently walked over to a blue painted bench and sat down, digging through my bag to make sure I brought everything.

_Books, homework, glass,_ razor**(WHAAAAAAT?)**,_ songbook..._

"Why are you looking through that crap?" I looked up to see Austin. When was he EVER early.

I decided not to speak.

"You already have everything, Dorkson." He muttered, walking away.

_That is not what I expected. I thought he would punch me for telling off Kira._

I thought, smirking at the memory.

_Hmm. And he's early. _I looked at him, puzzled at how early he was.

Usually, he was half an hour late or more.

"Why are you so early?" I decided to ask. Shoot. It sounded a bit sassy.

_Bad move, Ally!_ I thought, instantly regretting it.

He twisted around and grabbed the front of my shirt, yanking me up.

I tried to back up, but he held me in place, pulling my face closer to his.

"What was that?" He asked darkly and dangerously.

My eyes were wide with fear and I stuttered, "N-nothing..."

"That's what I thought," He muttered, shoving me agenst my closed locker, but not letting go of my shirt.

Instead, his grip tightened on my shirt and he leaned closer, glaring coldly at me.

"Now don't ever..." **(A/N~ LOL A CIMMERCIAL JUST SAID DUTY!) **He started, leaning his face closer to mine. "Ask me that again. Got it?"

I nodded frantically, pushing myself agenst the locker, if that's even possible.

"Good." He said, shoving me strongly out of the way, causing me to fall and land on the floor.

"I'll be back." He growled darkly, almost like my dad had done.

I quickly got up and scampered away before Austin could do anything else and fighting to keep back a scream of terror, remembering my dad.

* * *

**_Five minutes before lunch..._**

**_Ally's POV_**

"...And then I was said, 'Why can't I take a nap in the waiters room during rush hour?' Then my boss said-"

"Ok I get it! You got fired from Dairy Queen**(1)**!" I exclaimed, holding my head in my hands.

Trish looked at me, puzzled and worried. "Ally, are you ok? You look angry."

I sighed and looked at Trish. Well no reason hiding it now. "I'm not ok, Trish. You want to know why," I asked, slightly annoyed as I continued, "My dad RAPED me last night. My own fricken dad!"

Trish immediately looks sorry. "Ally I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know." She whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"The worst part about it," I started, pulling away from the hug and looking at my hand, "H-he wasn't drunk." I whispered, looking up at Trish.

She looked shocked and sorry for me, her eyes slightly widened. "Ally, I don't know what to say."

I shook my head and said, "It's fine. I took pregnancy pills right before he got in my room. I knew he was going to do that."

"I'm back."

I heard a voice say behind me.

Turning around, I saw Austin with a carton of chocolate milk standing behind me, a sick smirk on his face.

_Sh*t. _I thought, beginning to stand up and back away.

"Hey! Blondie! Keep your hands off her!" I heard Trish yell at Austin.

Austin looked at her and said, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, curly?"

Austin glared at her hard, taking a step closer to her.

"Uh..." Trish stuttered, looking at me with the most sorry look she could muster.

Austin smirked darkly and turned back to me. "That's what I thought."

He began walking towards me, his hands clenched in fists.

Starting to walk backwards to the wall, almost the whole lunch room went silent, waiting for some action.

My eyes flickered to Trish, who looked like she was trying to think of something to do to help me.

I fixed my gaze back on Austin as I continued to back up closer to the wall.

A few seconds later, I was pressed up against the wall, trying to silence my breathing.

A look of wanting was on his face, but then quickly got replaced by a smirk.

Then he neared me, putting one arm on one side of me and gripping my t-shirt with his other hand.

"Get on with it already!" A voice screamed from somewhere.

Austin didn't look at who said the voice, just kept looking at me.

"Very well."

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, the side of my left leg burning in pain.

The whole lunch room filled with laughter and I heard voices calling from the laughing crowd,

"Ha! The sl*t can't even stand!"

"She is such a bi*ch!"

"Look at that! The loser is weaker then we thought!"

"That ugly, fat girl is to obese to even get up! I'm not even surprised!"

The voices kept ringing in my head.

Every insult I've been called.

Every punch and kick and push and shove.

It just came back to me.

The flashbacks grew clearer as I shut my eyes tight, trying to get the voices and images from my head.

When I say the voices, I mean ALL the voices.

Every bully,

every kid who ever called me a name,

and my dad.

"AHHHHH!" I let out a ear splitting scream as every voice rang through my head, tormenting me as I tried to get them out.

Instantly, the lunch room was silent.

I stumbled over to my bag and pulled something out of it, quickly hiding it in my hand before running out of there and into the bathroom.

Once I went in the bathroom, I slid down the wall and let out another scream, memories from the night before gleaming through my head.

When my father raped me.

Intentionally.

I opened my shaky hand, reviling the razor I had brought. Quickly, I walked into one of the stalls and sat on the closed toilet seat.

Then I heard the door open.

"Ally! Ally I know you're in here." It was Trish.

I held my breath, pulling my knees up to my chest in attempt to hide myself.

Unfortunately, I accidentally dropped the razor.

It made a cling noise when it hit the floor, and I cursed under my breath.

I leaned down to pick it up; it was half out of the stall, but Trish snatched it up before me.

"Ally come out here!" She snapped, banging on the door.

I burried my head in my knees and yelled, "No!"

She kept banging on the door. "Don't make me kick this door down!"

I sighed. "Fine. I'll come out." I stood up and slowly opened the stall, reveling Trish standing in the doorway with the razor in her hand.

As quick as I could, I snatched the razor from her and slammed the stall door, locking it.

"Ally!" She screamed again. "Don't cut yourself! Please!"

I completely ignored her as I took the needle sharp razor to my arm, pressed it against my scar covered skin, and ripped the razor down.

I clenched my teeth in pain, then sighed as the voices slowly started to fade from my mind.

But they weren't 100% gone.

"Ally!" Trish screamed again.

I cut myself again.

"Don't make me kick this door down!"

_3_

_"_Ally open this door up right now!"

_4_

"Ok, you left me no choice!"

_5_

The door suddenly burst open, causing me to jump in surprise and drop the bloody razor.

My arm was burning with pain, but the voices where gone, and I liked it.

_Finally._

Trish covered her mouth with her hand when she saw all five cuts running down my already scared arm.

"A-Ally... Why?" She asked quietly.

I just suddenly exploded on her, "You really think I haven't done it?!"

She took a step back and I continued, "This has been happening to me for FIVE YEARS, Trish! And you think I wouldn't of cut myself already? Well I have! And I have been since eighth grade! I even tried to hang myself but my dad shot the rope down-"

I stopped right when I said that.

I never told Trish I had a failed suicide attempt.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, her eyes filled with sorrow and shock. "Y-You tried to kill yourself?" She whispered.

I sighed and looked down. "Yes," I looked up at her, "several times, actually. Remember when I told you I was going on a trip for a month?" I asked her.

She nodded, not saying anything and waiting for me to continue.

"Well I actually went to a mental hospital for a month for depression, failed suicide attempts, and dangerous bi-polar mood swings." I finished, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes-surprisingly-got watery and she pulled me into a hug. "Ally, please don't try to kill yourself again." She whispered.

I pulled away and looked at her, "I-I'll try." Before pulling my long sleeve down, I washed the fresh cuts and dried them.

"It just helps the voices go away." I whispered, looking at my arm.

Trish looked at me, "What? I didn't here you."

I shook my head. "N-nothing." Before she could reply, I picked up the now clean razor and walked back to the lunch room.

* * *

**_Back in the lunch room before Ally left_**

**_Austin's POV_**

Suddenly, Ally screamed very loudly, causing the whole lunch room to go silent.

She stumbled over to her bag and pulled out what looked like a razor, but quickly hid it and ran/limped out of the lunch room.

"That as* is so going to kill herself." Someone said.

After a few snotty comments passed through the room, the Latina screamed loudly, "WILL YOU BI*CHES JUST SHUT UP!"

She groaned loudly in anger and stormed out, slamming the door in the process.

But now I can't help wondering, _am I doing that to her?_

_Is she cutting herself?_

_Why was she gone for a whole month last year?_

I then walked out of the lunch room and over to the girls bathroom.

There was something that sounded like something hitting the floor then some shouting.

I caught some of what Ally had said, "...and I have since eighth grade! I even tried to hang myself but my dad shot the rope down-"

Then she cut herself off and I heard Trish whisper something that I couldn't make out.

Then Ally spoke again, "Yes. Several times, actually. Remember when I told you I was going on a trip for a month?"

I didn't hear a reply.

"Well I actually went to a mental hospital for a month for depression, failed suicide attempts, and dangerous bi-polar mood swings."

I gasped silently as I listened to her talk.

_I can't believe I caused all of this..._

I thought as Trish said, "Ally, please don't try to kill yourself again."

There was a shaky breath followed by a, "I'll try."

I sighed, turning around and speed walking back to the lunch room.

What did Ally say before 'and I have since eighth grade!'?

Sitting back down in my seat, I couldn't help but feel worried

_What if I cause her to take her own life?_

**(A/N~ I was so tempted to stop it here, but I promised the switching would be in chapter four so... Keep reading!)**

No. That's stupid. I don't treat her THAT bad... Do I?

Just as I finished that thought, Ally walked silently into the lunch room-all eyes on her-, grabbed the bag she had, and left without a word.

I heard a Dallas say, "She's such a sl*t. I'm pretty sure she just went and made out with some random per-"

"How would you know," I started, interrupting him rudely. "How would you know what her life is like? Maybe she ISN'T a sl*t. Maybe things are just happening and she is to afraid of it to happen again!"

Dallas looked at me, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

Sighing, I stood up and walked out of the room.

_I should just skip the rest of the day._ I thought as I walked through the empty halls.

_Yeah. I'll just do that._

**|For some reason, ANOTHER random space that won't go away|**

As I was walking toward the front door, I heard quiet sobbing coming from the janitors closet.

_I should just ignore it._ I thought.

But suddenly, I found myself walking toward the quiet sounds coming from the janitors closet.

The crying got louder with each step I took.

Once I was at the closet, I knocked quietly and said, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Instantly, the crying stopped.

* * *

**_Ally's_ POV**

I quickly grabbed my stuff from the lunch room and sped out.

_I can't believe Trish found out what I was doing. _I thought as I entered the janitors closet, locking it behind me.

Sighing, I sat down against the wall and thought back to what I heard right after I left the lunch room,

_"She's such a sl*t." _Dallas had said. He was my crush, but after he said that, I was hurt so much. **(HEHEHEHEHE RHYME)**

His voice kept ringing in my head, not getting out. _Not again!_ I thought as his voice sounded like it was getting harsher and louder.

_Stop! Stop! Stop! _I thought, covering my ears with my hands.

As quickly as I could, I grabbed the clean razor back from my bag and made two quick cuts on my wrist.

I bit my lip in pain, but his voice went away, and I liked it.

Blood started dripping from the two cuts, and I realized I had made them deeper then I intended.

Crap. The pain started to worsen. Not because of the cuts, but because of everything else.

I started crying quietly, but it started getting louder, and soon, I was bawling.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside of the door, the I heard a knock and a, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Right when I heard the voice, I stopped crying and dropped the bloody razor.

I pulled down my long sleeve, but instantly, blood started to seep through and run down my arm, causing a tiny miss-formed shape of blood appear on the floor.

When I didn't answer, the door creaked open, and Austin stepped in.

Great. Note the sarcasm.

"A-Ally?" He whispered, looking at me.

I glared at him while holding the deep cuts in my arm. "W-what d-do you w-want?"

My voice cracked slightly when I spoke because of all the crying.

His eyes scanned the small room and landed on my blood soaked sleeve and the small pool of blood beside me.

His eyes locked with mine and he said, taking a step closer, "Ally, what happe-" He cut himself off when he spotted the blood covered razor.

Instantly, Austin knelt down next to me, grabbed my wrist and rolled up my sleeve, revealing the deep, bloody cuts.

"Ally, why?" He whispered, looking me straight in the eyes.

I ripped my wrist from his hand, wincing as I did and saying, "I-I'm not g-going to tell y-you."

"And why is that?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

I grabbed the razor from the ground and backed away from him. "Because I don't have to!" I spat. _Why did I say that!? _**(Again, another rhyme! Why does this keep happening?)**

"Dam*it, Ally! Just tell me!" He screamed.

I slammed myself against the wall in fear, causing me to accidently push the razor into my back. I screamed as she razor dug into my back.

He looked at me as I struggled to stand. "Uh... A-Ally?"

I collapsed onto the floor, biting my lip to keep me from crying. "Sh*t!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists in pain.

"Ally... What's wrong- Oh..." He said, spotting the razor in my back. **(By the way, It's not a shaving razor, just to clear that up. It's like a sharp piece of metal. I didn't know what to call it so... Yeah.) **

"C-Can you h-help m-me?" I whispered, almost crying.

He nodded and said, "Oh right. Let's get you to the nur-"

"No!" I said quickly, interrupting him. "J-Just rip it o-out of my b-back."

I saw him look at me like some idiot. "Are you kidding? You'll get hurt a lot."

I shook my head. "J-Just r-rip it out, p-please. I-I've felt worse." I let out a sigh of pain.

"Ok..." He said hesitantly. felt a warm hand on my back and instantly winced.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention my dad beat me senseless with a belt on my back before he raped me.

"Uh... Are you sure about this?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded, clenching my teeth, waiting for the pain so come. "P-Please hurry." I whispered, shutting my eyes.

I felt his hand on my back curl around the metal shakily but he didn't pull it out. "Pull it out." I said, knowing he wasn't going to.

He sighed and gripped the metal.

In a swift motion, he pulled the razor up, but it didn't come out of my back.

I let out a scream of pain, a tear squeezing out of my eye.

"Ally! Ally, are you ok?" He asked quickly.

I take a deep breath and nod. "J-Just get it out." I say loudly.

Austin sighs and grips the metal again.

He pulled on it harshly and it came out of my back.

I screamed again as it came out of my back, and failed to hold in my tears.

"Ally, I'm sorry." Austin whispered, pulling me onto his lap.

I felt blood start to run from my back.

"A-Austin?" I asked, holding back another sob.

"Yeah, Ally?"

I took a deep, shaky breath and asked, "C-can you look at it? J-Just to see h-how bad it I-is?"

He said ok and lifted up the back of my shirt but not so much he could see my bra

"H-How bad is it?" I asked quietly.

I turned my head to see him with wide eyes.

"A-Austin?" I whispered.

He stood up, picking me up with him.

I winced as I got up. "H-How bad is it?" I repeated.

"It's really bad. We should get you to the hospital. You have cuts all over your back and red marks that look like whip lash- wait how did you get those red marks?" Austin asked, opening the janitors door and helping me walk out.

I just shook my head and whispered, "C-Can we talk about that l-later?"

He nodded as he helped me walk over to the entrance of the school.

As I was walking, I tripped and fall, causing me to groan in pain from all the other bruises and cuts on my body. And everything below my body is just pure soreness from last night.

"Ally, you ok?" Austin asked, bending down to me.

"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine." I said.

Austin shook his head and said, "No your not." In an instant, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I cracked open my eyes and tried to sit up, but instantly felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Ow!" I hissed, laying back down.

"Ally! You're up!" I heard a voice exclaim.

Turning my head, I saw Austin up beside the hospital bed.

He bent down and pulled me into a long hug.

_Why is he like this? _I thought as I hugged him back. _One day, he flippin saves my life but the next he bullies me, then saves my life again!_

"Austin," I say, pulling away from the hug.

He looks into my eyes and said breathlessly, "Yeah, Ally?"

_Ok then. _"Why did you do that?" I ask.

He looks puzzled. "Huh? Do what?"

"You know. Save my life, then bully me, then save my life again?" I say a little bit loudly.

_**Austin's POV**_

"You know. Save my live, then bully me, then save my life again?" She asked loudly.

_Oh yeah. She is bi-polar. _I remember.

"Ally, Calm down. I'm really sorry. I just-" I sigh. "My sister died before the day I started bullying you again. She had cancer and I loved her like she was my own daughter cause my dad is gone."

She looked at me with sympathy and says, "Oh. Well that's a good reason. At least you HAVE a mother and a dad who loved you."

"What?" I asks.

"Nothing!" Ally replied quickly.

I sigh and look at her, "Ally, I just want you to know I'm really sorry and that I-"

I cut myself off and just stared at her big, brown doe eyes.

"You what?" She asks.

_Just do it, Austin! _My mind yells at me.

So I do it.

I quickly cuff her chin and smash my lips against hers.

She tences up for a second, probably from shock, but starts to kiss me back.

Instantly, I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around her petite waist, careful not to touch the cut from the razor.

Once she pulled back because of that gosh dang air, I pull her into a hug.

Suddenly, I get tired.

And like on que, Ally says, "Austin, I'm getting tired."

I nod into her shoulder and say, "Me... To..."

Then I collapse onto the hospital bed with Ally in my arms.

* * *

_**Ally's**_** POV**

Once I wake up, I groan and rub my eyes then realized I was on the floor.**(How'd they get on the floor? .O.)**

Turning over, I saw my own body in a pink t-shirt with flower print and jean shorts.

Confused, I stood up, feeling taller then I normally do.

_What is going on? _I thought, looking in the mirror that was on the wall. "No... Way..." I saidin Austin's voice.

My eyes wide in shock. "I'm trapped in Austins body!"

_What am I going to do! What am I going to do! _I thought.

Then I realized something, "Huh. I am NOT looking forward to going to the bathroom."

* * *

**(1) I don't own Dairy Queen**

**A/N~ While I was writing this, my sister and I were trying to memorize a Japanese song in English called Bad Apple. The song is awesome. o3o**

**So how'd you like it! It has a total of 4,414 words including the Author Notes! MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I'm sooooo happy! =D I hope you guys liked this chapter. I stayed up till 2:30 AM on a Saturday night just doing this. I'm gonna be tired at Church tomorrow. o3o Well anyway, again, I am REALLY sorry I didn't update in a week. I will try to update as quick as I can. But the next chapter might not be as long as my other ones. It's still gonna have 2,000 words or more.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE~ I was reading my reviews to my first one-shot called "Kitty Cat" and I saw one that said, "I hate to break this to you... But Im pretty sure that you copied another author's work. There is another fic JUST LIKE this one. Only with a few minor changes... That is not cool. Never be proud of your work if it is not concieved from your personal thought. If you did not know, that is forgiveable. Though if you did... You should be ashamed." But in the Author Note at the bottom, it said I gave full credit to the person who inspired me to write that. So Author Notes can be important. That's why I always read Author notes now. Even if they are VERY long.**

**So thank you, people who read my Author notes. =3**

**Now, for the questions,**

**What are Austin & Ally going to do?**

**Now the question of the day,**

**What is the coolest thing you or anyone you know have done that you can think of?**

**Please review!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


	6. Author Note

**Hi, readers. I'm SO sorry that I haven't been able to update. And I'm sorry this isn't a update. I came to ask you guys for some ideas for ASU. I started writing chapter 5 but I don't know what to write anymore. So please please PLEASE review and give me some ideas for ASU? Thank you guys so much for being patent.**

**~AusllyGirl123**


	7. Chapter 5- Back Stories

**A/N~ Hi, again! I'm here with chapter 5. I'm so sorry I didn't post this earlier. I had writers block. And stupid homework. But I'm also running out of ideas. Can anyone please review and give me some ideas? Okie well here is chapter 5. ;3**

**KatrinaDelacroix~ Yes, that is true. x3 The next chapter might be... Interesting. =3**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own A&A and stuff that I don't own ;3**

* * *

_**Back Stories**_

_**Austin's POV (In Ally's body)**_

"Ow!" I hissed as I felt a kick in my side.

"Wait... This isn't my voice..." I said awkwardly.

Standing up, I heard someone say in my voice, "Austin!"

I looked around and my eyes landed on my own body. "How the- What- Huh?" I said, confused.

"Austin, you're trapped in my body." -well, Whoeverisinmybody said.

I looked down, realizing who's body I was in.

Smirking, I slowly started creeping toward the bathroom.

"Austin..." Ally started, taking a cautious step towards me. "Don't you dare..."

My smirk grew bigger. "Oh yeah, and what if I do?" I challanged.

She seemed to thing for a second before saying while smirking, "Well now that I'm in your body, I'm stronger."

My smirk fell. "Awww." I wined.

She wrapped her- well my hand around my- well HER arm and dragged me away from the bathroom.

"Awwww!" I exclaimed once again.

She rolled her eyes. "Perv."

Once she forced me back onto the hospital bed, I said, "Ok I haven't really had a chance to freak out so... AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I jumped up from the bed and began running around the room, not realizing the pain in my back.

She grabbed my-yes I'm going to say my- arm and dragged me back over to the bed.

"Austin, will you shut up!? We just need to calm down and figure out what's going on." Ally snapped, once again forcing me down onto the bed.

I rubbed my now sore arm and muttered, "Ok ok, sheesh- Dam*it! My back!" I grunted in pain as I laied down on the uncomfortable bed.

"Just lay down," She said in a stern voice. "I don't want my body injured more then it already is."

I felt a sharp pain as I shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "Hey Ally," I asked, looking at her, "how come I'm so sore down 'there'?" I put air quotes around the word 'there'.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Why are you so big down 'there'?" She asked, quite annoyed.

Ignoring her annoyed tone, I responded, "Oh you know, cause I'm just that awesome."

* * *

_**Five Days Later**_

"Allyson," A doctor came walking in the room, waking me up.

I looked at the doctor and said, "Yes?"

The doctor, who's name tag read 'Derek', walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper. "We are releasing you from the hospital today."

I instantly smiled. "Yes- I mean... Yay?" I replied awkwardly.

Derek gave me a strange look, handing me a pen. "Just sign there and we will bring up a wheel chair for you."

Grabbing the pen, I signed the paper as Ally. "Ok." I murmured quietly, trying to act like Ally.

Dr. Derek (Heh) took the paper and left the room.

I turned to Ally who was in my body and said, "Ok now what?" Sitting up, I winced slightly at my sore body.

Ally shrugged. "I-I don't k-know. I-I'm still kinda f-freaking out about the whole s-switching b-bodies thing." She said quietly.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before another dude came in with a wheel chair then left.

I start to get out of the bed, but stop when pain shoots up my body.

Falling back onto the bed, I groan in pain as I tried to get into the chair again.

Ally rolled her eyes and stood up, "I-I'll help." She said quickly, lifting me up and setting me in the chair.

She started pushing the wheelchair and said, "I r-really am t-to light."

"Yes, yes you are." I commented back.

Ally rolled her-well-my eyes as she continued to push me down the long hallway. "Shut up." She muttered with a teeny smile.

We reached the front desk and Ally signed me out. I could tell she was trying not to stutter when she spoke.

_Poor Ally... _I thought as I watched a fake smile curve onto my flawless features. _I wonder why she seems so... depresses. _

She set the paper down and walked back over to me, pushing the wheelchair.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

I began to push the wheelchair, surprised once again at how light it was.

_My body is way to light. _I thought as I pushed him toward his car.

"Hey, A-Austin," I said quietly once we reached the car.

He turned and smiled at me. "Yeah?"

I got out the keys for the car. "Uh... C-can we stay a-at y-your place for a-a while, p-please? I d-don't want you t-too get hurt- I mean... N-nevermind." I finished with a whisper, unlocking the car.

Once I got Austin in the passenger seat, I walked around the car and sat down in the drivers seat. "Sure, we can stay at my place." Austin said from beside me.

I smiled slightly and stuck the keys in the car, twisted them, and pull them back out, making the car start. "Thank you." I breathed as I pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

I pulled into Austin's driveway and parked the car.

Once I got out, I got the wheelchair from the trunk and walked it up to the passenger door.

When I opened the door, I burst out laughing.

Austin was looking straight at me with his eyes crossed and he was doing the duck face.

"Wath so funny?" He said in a strange voice, making me laugh even harder.

I'm pretty sure my face was red now. "Y-Your face!" I said between laughs.

He giggled while he watched me laugh my head off. "You laugh to much, Ally." Austin commented, stretching his arms to me. "Can you help me up now?"

Rolling my eyes, I picked him up and set him in the wheelchair. "Well sorry that you were making the funniest face ever!" I exclaimed, breaking into laughter again.

* * *

_**One Week Later.**_

_**Austins POV (In Ally's body)**_

"Austin!" A voice whispered.

I cracked open my eyes to see myself staring down at me. "Huh...?"

Ally shook me again and said softly, "Y-Your mom told me t-to take y-you t-to my house n-now."

_I sound strange when I stutter. _I thought. "Ok. So what's wrong about that?" I asked her, sitting up from the bed.

She shook her head and said, "I-I d-don't know it I should t-tell you."

I sighed and sat up, not very comfortable with being so tiny. "You can tell me." I assured, resting my back o the wall.

Ally sighed and sat down next to me. "Ok," **(A/N~ Here comes the backstory. Hehehehe) **She sighed and began talking, "When I was nine years old, my mom died. Her and my dad were madly in love and never fought about anything. My dad started to leave the house late at night and go out with his 'friends'." She said, air quoting the word friends, "Anyway, he would come home drunk all the time and..."

She stoped for a second, taking a deep, shaky breath before continuing,

"And he would come home drunk. My seven year old sister, Amy, had no clue what he was doing when he left and came home drunk. H-he would wake my sister up and start b-beating her. I would always hide from him and try to block out Amy's screams cause I hated the thought of that happening to her." Ally paused again and looked blankly forward, almost as if she was reliving the past. A tear slid down her face before she began speaking again, "O-One night, when m-my dad got home, I was trying to hide Amy in my closet so that she didn't get beaten. She was ten when this happened. Anyway, when m-my dad got home, h-he asked me where Amy was and I-I didn't know what to tell him." She stared blankly ahead as she spoke, her eyes clouded with terror and grief. "Then Amy sneezed and my dad found her. He dragged Amy and I downstairs and... and tied me down to a chair in the kitchen. The whole time, he didn't let go of Amy's arm. Once he tied me down, h-he forced me to watch him beat Amy until she couldn't stand." She paused for a moment, a tear running down her cheek. Then she continued, "Then h-he choked her to death." She whispered, letting out a shaky breath. "And forced me to watch him." She whispered, more tears falling down her cheeks. Well, my cheeks. "H-He's been beating me since then."

I couldn't believe what I heard. This whole time, I've been treating her like sh*t when her life has been like that.

Then I remembered a song I wrote while Ally was in a coma. "Ally, I am so sorry I've been treating you like sh*t this whole time. I wrote a song for you when you went into a coma. D-Do you want to hear it?"

Ally looked up at me and nodded.

I grabbed her hand-which was huge, cause it's mine- and pulled her up to my music room. I sat down on a chair and picked up my guitar and set a piece of paper on that stand thingy, and began strumming the guitar, as Ally sat on the chair next to me.

_Crowded Hallways are the loneliest places for outcasts and rebels_

I began singing, forcing my gaze to rip from Ally's. I surprised myself with her voice. It's amazing.

_Or anyone who just dares to be different_

_And you've been trying for so long to find out where your place is_

_But in their narrow minds, there's no room for anyone who dares to do something different_

_Oh, but listen for a minute_

_Trust the one who's been where you are wishing all it was was sticks and stones_

_Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

_You're not invisible_

_Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_Someday you'll look back on all these days and all this pain is gonna be… Invisible_

_Oh, invisible_

_So your confidence is quiet_

_To them quiet looks like weakness but you don't have to fight it_

_Cause you're strong enough to win without the war_

_Every heart has a rhythm, let yours beat out so loudly_

_That everyone can hear it, yeah, promise you don't need to hide it anymore_

_Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different_

_Dare to be something more_

_Trust the one who's been where you are wishing all it was was sticks and stones_

_Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

_You're not invisible_

_Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_Someday you'll look back on all these days and all this pain is gonna be… Invisible_

_Oh, invisible_

_These labels that they give you just 'cause they don't understand_

_If you look past this moment, you'll see you've got a friend_

_Waving a flag, for who you are, and all you're gonna do_

_Yeah, so here's to you and here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible_

_Yeah…._

_You're not invisible_

_Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_Yeah, someday you'll look back on all these days and all this pain is gonna be… Invisible_

_It'll be invisible_ **(1)**

I stopped and looked up, my gaze locking with Ally's.

She had tears in her eyes and she was smiling a sad smile.

Without thinking, I set down the guitar and pulled Ally in for a hug. It felt so strange hugging myself. _Man I got muscles... DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT, AUSTIN. You're having a moment!_

I felt Ally stiffen up at first, but then she wrapped her arms around me, crushing my now tiny body to her now musclier one.

"Ally... Can't... Drea-Breathe..." I choked out.

Letting go, Ally sat with her back against the chair, looking down at her hands. "Thanks, Austin. That was amazing. Y-You wrote that?"

I nodded and smiled, pulling her into another hug.

_All I can do right now, is hope I won't get to hurt... And go to the bathroom._

* * *

**(1) Invisible, by Hunter Hayes, don't own. It's a sad but good song. ;)**

**A/N~Thanks for reading this, guys! It mean a lot cause this is my first fanfiction. If you have any time on your hands, would you mind checking out my other fanfic, Trapped In School? It's a lot different from this one. =3 Again, I'm sorry I didn't update this fast. I've been really busy with life and family and school AND I've had writers block. I never got the chance to update this or Trapped In School. So thanks, guys, for being patient. I'm not sure I really liked the ending, but I wanted to post the chapter tonight but my dad is telling me to get off so I have to go and stuff. I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow. I'll also try to make the next one pretty long.**

**Again, so so so sorry for the long wait. )=**

**PEACE!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


	8. Another Author Note (Sorry :( )

**Hi, guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time... again. But I really need ideas for this. I've started writing chapter 6 but I have writers block again. Please please please PM me some ideas or review some ideas. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thank you all, for being patient with me.**

**School is also stressing me out. That's also part of the reason. But most of it is writers block and stuff that's going on in my family. It's a lot of drama. e.e**

**Ok well I promise I'll try to update faster as soon as I get rid of this writers block. Again, thanks for being patient and please please please send in some ideas.**

**Until I get some ideas, I'll continue working on my new fic, Trapped In School.**

**Till next time,**

**PEACE!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


	9. Chapter 6- His New Life

**A/N~ Why do I keep updating late? DX Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please send in some ideas through PM or a review? I really really REALLY need some. PLEASE send some in! **

**I finally got some ideas! (Shoutout to R5xAustinAllyxRauraxAuslly! Thanks!)**

**Ok I'll make this A/N short. CONTINUE ON!**

**Disclaimer~ Blah I dun own it. Sadly.**

**Warning~ There is a lot of cursing in this chapter.**

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

"Ally, come on!" My mom called me from the kitchen.

I sighed and walked over to her and Ally.

My mom looked at me, "You ready to go?" She asked me.

I nodded and walked out of the house with Ally behind me. Her house was walking distance so we were walking.

As I walked down the driveway, I began thinking about what could happen to me when I got there.

_What if he kills me like he did with Amy? What if he locks me in Ally's room? What if he kills me very painfully and slowly? TO MANY WHAT IF'S!_

_Austin, just calm down. _I told myself. _You'll be fine. _But something told me I wouldn't.

"A-Are you gonna be ok?" Ally asked me as we began walking down the sidewalk.

I shrugged. "I b-don't know. I hope." Looking down, I mentally cursed myself for my Dyslexia problem.

I saw a face of confusion curve onto her face. "Are you ok? Why do you keep messing up on words?" She asks me.

I sigh. _So clueless. _I thought, looking up at her. "That's none of your business." I growl at her.

Rolling her eyes, Ally says, "Just tell me."

Shaking my head, I turn my attention to the now very interesting sidewalk. "No." I reply sternly.

Tell me!" She screams.

I stopped walking and take a step away from her. "Calm down, Ally." I say slowly.

She takes a slow step toward me, her hands clenched into fists. " Just f*cking tell me, Austin." Ally said darkly.

"No. I don't have to."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope."

She groans loudly in anger, running her hand through her hair. "You know what? f*ck you." Ally muttered, only to be hit by a frisbee. In the head.

Slowly, Ally turns around to glare at the three nine year old kids. "Why the h*ll did you a*sholes throw the f*cking frisbee at me!" She screeched loudly.

As quickly as I could, I grabbed her and pulled her away from the kids. "Was that really necessary?" I say.

I glance over to the kids who's mouths were wide open.

"I don't f*cking care!" Ally screams again. "They shouldn't be so f*cking careless! The dumb as* kids are b*tches! Everyone f*cking hates me!" After Ally finished her rant, she continued speed walking down the sidewalk, kicking over a garbage can as she walked.

"Ally, calm down!" I exclaim, grabbing onto her arm.

She sighed and stopped walking, slumping her shoulders. "I-I'm sorry." She muttered. "I'm just-"

"Bi-Polar. I know." I cut her off and continued, "And to answer you're earlier question, I'm Dyslexic."

Ally looked at at me, regret in her eyes. "Oh. I d-didn't know that."

I simply shrugged and continued walking, not before glancing back at the wide eyed kids and chuckling a little.

"Ok, so what are we going to do about this?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at her.

She shrugged as she walked, "I-I really don't know. M-Maybe we're dreaming." Pausing, Ally turned to me and pinched me.

"First, no, we are not dreaming. And second, OWW!" I exclaimed, rubbing my arm.

She chuckled as we walked, but suddenly stopped.

"You ok?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled a weak smile. "Uh... Yeah. I'm just hallucinating."

"Oh."

We continued to walk through a neighborhood with beat down cars and houses until we stopped by a corner where there was a two story house. It was an ugly cream color and there were red stains by one of the top windows. The one Ally had jumped out of. There were also dirt stains all over the house, and a garden overgrown with weeds, along with the yard. But in the far left corner, there was a... dog carcass!?

"Uh... Ally? W-What's that?" I ask, pointing to the half decomposed carcass.

Ally looked in horror at the carcass as if she had just seen someone barf up an elephant. "T-Thats my d-dog... she went missing a few weeks ago and I couldn't find her... h-he killed her t-to."

She shook her head and looked at the house. "I have to go now. I hope he doesn't hurt you to bad." She whispered, walking away from the beat down house and back toward my house.

_Well I better get this over with..._

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

_Dear songbook,_

_ Well, Austin and I switched bodies, which SUCKS, and I'm stuck with id life, and he's stuck with mine. Here are some song lyrics I've been thinking of before we switched. It's in Japanese. Cause I take Japanese. I'll write the English, to._

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo _

_Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte _

_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo _

_Mienai wa sou shiranai?_

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku_

_Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsudzukete _

_Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado _

_Watashi wa watashi sore dake_

_That's all I got. It means,_

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing _

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

_I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free_

_And _**(1)**

_So... Yeah. Bye._

_~Ally_

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

"Allyson... Where have you been..." A voice growls the second I close the door.

_Oh snap. _I think.

I can't see who said it cause all the lights are off, but I have a pretty good idea of who it is.

I flick the light on and see just who I expected, Mr. Dawson. "Uh..." I stutter, actually pretty terrified.

"Care to explain?" He asks, walking closer to me.

I just stood there, frozen in terror, not knowing what to say.

He smirked darkly, "Guess not."

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor with pain shooting up my leg.

I bit my tongue, holding in a yelp of pain.

"Get the f*ck up." Mr. Dawson snapped, yanking me up by the arm.

Once I was back on my feet, I was being punched over and over in the face and gut, and I was also being kicked in the shin and face when I fell on the floor.

I said what I think Ally would of said, "B-Dad! P-Please stop! I-I won't leave again!" _Though I can't promise that..._

He continued kicking and punching me senseless, calling me a b*tch, sl*t, w*ore, and whatever else you could think of.

Then, he dragged me from the door and into what I think is his room, and I knew what was coming.

Well, I did when he threw me on the bed.

And I'd rather not explain how horrifying and painful that whole hour and a half was.

* * *

I was in Ally's room, trying to ignore the pain down 'there'. Now I know why it was sore there in the first place.

As I looked around, I spotted a grand piano in the corner of the room, along with some music sheets.

Standing up and wincing in pain from all the bruises and stuff, I walked over and sat down on the small bench and began playing the music.

It was a soft and quiet tune, sounding a bit depressed. There were a few lyrics, but only a few of them.

As I continued to play, I began singing what she had written,

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_ **(2)**

That's where it stopped. I had to sing it in a deeper voice cause the notes were so high.

_It's so sad. _I thought as I continued playing the soft music.

"Turn that sh*t off!" I heard Mr. Dawson scream from his room.

Instantly, I stopped, only to get a cramp in my stomach.

I groaned in annoyance and pain and walked over the the bathroom, my legs feeling like they we're breaking.

Once I sat on the toilet, I started to giggle, then came to a dead stop when I saw blood.

Yanking up my underwear and pants, I grabbed my phone and dialed Ally's number.

_Austin_**/Ally**

**Hel-**

_ALLY!_

**... What?**

_You need to help me! I went to the d-bathroom... Hehehehehe... then I saw blood and stuff and I ran to the phone and- ow my legs hurt. And I called you and I don't know what to do cause I'M B-DIEING!_

**Wow. You think you're dying? **

I could pretty much hear her roll her eyes.

**I'm sorry, but I'm gonna get all girl-puberty on you.**

_Nooooooooo!_

**Yes.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**No.**

_Yes. WAAAAIIIIIT._

**Ha! Ok listen... (Dunno why, I just don't want to explain everything. You probably already know what it is. ;3)**

I cut her off,

_DOES THAT MEAN I'M BLEEDING FROM THE INSIDE OUT AND DYING?!_

**Shut up and listen.**

_Ok._

* * *

After I hung up, I shuddered at what I was just 'educated' about, as she put it.

"Eww."

Once I fixed the 'problem', I hung up and sat on her violet colored bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting." I said to myself as I looked out the small window.

It was very dark out, stars sparkling in the sky, the full moon shining through the window.

I got under the covers slowly, wincing and letting out a squeak of pain as I did, also thinking about tomorrow, the first day back at school since we got switched.

_This is going to be interesting._

* * *

**(1) Bad Apple - Miku. English version by Christina Vee**

**(2) My Immortal - Evanescence**

**A/N~ I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. Honestly, I am close to having a D in my science class, and I'm trying to get my grade up. I sorta-maybe-never-kinda listen to what my teacher is saying...**

**But I also (as I've mentioned many times,) have writers block. So, once again, please send in some ideas! **** R5xAustinAllyxRauraxAuslly (I love your fanfic, Stranded With Bullies, by the way. :D) sent me some ideas, so I have the next chapter planned out. **

******Let's see if we can get to 10 reviews on this chapter? Once again, I'm sorry for not updating very often. You guys are awesome and I love all the reviews, even the negative ones! (Which I haven't gotten yet, so that's good.)**

******Oh! And send some puns in to! :3 Or quotes, or jokes. :)**

******Random Pun~ Writing with a broken pencil is pointless.**

******Now a question,**

******Have you ever...**

_**********Made up a code name for someone so that you could talk about them to someone else and no one else would know who you were talking about? If so, what's the code name? **_

**********I made one up for a guy at me school that my friend has a crush on. The code name is The Poster. (Dunno why, though.) Hehehehe. The Poster.**

******Okie, bye. I'll try to update more often. I'll try to update by Sunday, if I get 10+ reviews! But I'm really tired right now so I'm gonna go to bed. It's 1300 in the morning and I have school tomorrow. Well, today. OH. I used military time... didn't I? -checks- Yep. Well, had means 1:00. Now it's 1301. Merp. Ok, bye. I LOVE YOU ALL, AND YOU'RE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

******PEACE!**

******~AusllyGirl123**

******P.S~ My back hurts. ;)**


	10. AN

**A/N~ Guys, please don't hate me, but, I'm starting to lose hope in this fanfiction. I really don't know how to write it, as in I don't know how the storyline should go, and I don't have any ideas. So I'm gonna have you guys vote on one of these new fanfictions I should write, **

**1. Forbidden~ Austin is a normal Throne from the Honduras District. Ally is a normal Ace, or slave, of the Honduras District, slaving for Mike and Mimi Moon, the High Thrones of the Honduras District. Ally was sold from her father to Mike when she was 11 years old, and has been a slave for them every since. Then something clicked between the two young kids. They had a connection that had to stay a secret. A secret from the High Thrones. **

** Now, there is only one question, **

**Can they manage to keep that forbidden secret?**

**That's the full summery. I'm liking that idea a lot. It's been stuck in my head for a long time, and I couldn't get it out.**

**2. I'm back~ (I know this is a common plot, but I think it would be fun to try and write one of these.) Four years ago, 16 year old Ally Dawson ran from Miami and moved to Wiskonsin because she was pregnant with Austin's baby. Now, she lives in a rundown, three room apartment with her child, and best friend, Trish. Then something happens, causing Ally to move back to Miami. And the first thought that runs through her head is, _I'm back._**

**If you guys want _I'm back_, then vote for it and you can also vote for if you want Ally's child to be a girl or boy.**

**Here are the names you can vote,**

**Girl~ Maci, Piper, Raylin, Ariana, Aubry, Katie, or Ivy**

**Boy~ Dustin, Minato, Esieke, Kole, Chiaki, Cody, or Jay**

**Guys, I'm really sorry to those who really liked this story. It was just really hard to write for me, that's part of the reason I never really updated.**

**Well anyway, please vote. And again, I'm sorry. :(**

**Peace,**

**~AusllyGirl123**

**(Please vote!)**


End file.
